Healing
by thegoldensnitch730
Summary: When after Hermione and Ron break up in their forth year Hermione becomes friends with someone unexpected... Ya I know horrible summery but give it a chance! My first fic! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! Soo... This Is my first Dramione fic (actually its my first fix ever) I haven't actually written any thing that wasn't required for English class, so if your gonna flame me go easy please! Any ways here's my story so enjoy! (or not its up to you) **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! it all belongs to JKR (no matter how much I beg her)**

When she woke up that morning the first thought in Hermione's mind was 'I have to fix things with Ron.' She knew it wasn't her fault they were fighting, it was actually Ron and his jealousy. He got upset if she even had a conversation with another guy. She had tried to talk with him but he refused to listen. She couldn't talk to her dorm mates unless she wanted to become Hogwarts new gossip topic, so she had turned to Harry. Harry had listened, told her Ron was just being Ron and that he was probably scared of losing Hermione. But then last night Ron had found out that she had been talking to Harry and not him he had flipped out. When she tried to explain that it was his fault and he never listened when she tried to talk to him, he had put a fist sized hole in the wall above his bed. She had told him if this was how he was going to handle every little thing then he could consider himself single. She then stormed downstairs and went to bed, tears running down her face.

She was going to fix things today she told herself as she pulled out her quill and parchment. On the front of the parchement she wrote in large swooping letters 'im sorry' and on the other she wrote him a short letter saying that she didn't want to lose him and that he didn't have to worry about her with any other guys and she only wanted to be with him. She then rolled up the paper and marched downstairs to the common room and was about to head up the stairs to Rons room when she was stopped by a pair of voices behind her. "And just where are you going this early?" She spun around to face the Weasley twins. "Oh, good morning Fred, George." She greeted. "Looks like she's going to apoligize to Ron." Said Fred as he snatched the peice of parchment from Hermiones hand. "Give that back Fred don't make me take house points." Threatened Hermione. "Do you really think we care about house points 'Mione?" Said George. "Although we arn't ones to snoop now are we George?" Replied Fred handing the parchment back. Hermiome snatched back her card and continued on her way to Ron's room "well good luck apoligizing to our prat of a little brother 'Mione" said George. "He is not a prat." Replied hermione. "Of course he's not! And that's why you have to apoligize for a fight he started." Said Fred. Hermione went red. "How did you...?" "Know you were fighting? The whole Gryffindor tower knows Hermione, we're not deaf you know." He said with a grin. Hermione, becoming flustered turned and went upstairs to the boys dorm.

She walked up to the door and knocked. She heard footsteps from inside and the door opened. There stood a tall Ron wearing a white tank top and blue fleece pajama pants. "Oh its you. Harry you have a visitor." He said bitterly. "Actually Ron I'm here to see you." She replied getting impatient. "Oh what was that? I wasn't listening. I tend to do that." He spat her sarcasticly. Completly fed up she shouted "I came here to fix things with us , but you obviusly don't want that!WE ARE DONE RON WEASLEY!" With that she turned around and was about to go down the stairs when she was stopped by someone grabbing her wrist and spinning her around "Let me go Ron." She growled. "No! Not until I get to say what I want to!" He yelled now having a hold of both her wrists. "Ron your hurting me!" She whimpered. Harry had now appered inthe door. "Ron let go of Hermione, now." He said sternly."you know what? FINE GO!" He said as he released her wrists with a shove that threw he off balance. She braced herself to hit the floor but it didn't come instead she just kept falling, still clutching the parchment inher hand.

So how did you like my story? Well because I can't read your minds I've pout a little button down there. It's there for a reason! Go review! If you don't then I'll kill Hedwig! jk jk but seriously go review! Please and thank you! -Linds


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! So I logged on and saw that my Story had gotten 35 hits! so thank you! Here's the second chapter, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter belongs to JKR not me or you just her *sigh* **

** She just kept falling...**

Then she hit one of the steps about halfway down the stair case. Her head had tool most of the force her ankle soon following. When her ankle banged onto the step she heard a crack and it felt like fire was shooting up her leg. She tumbled down the remaining ten stairs or so, bumping several more body parts before coming to rest at the feet of two very surprised Weasley twins. "'Mione are you ok?" Asked a worried Fred. At least she thought it was Fred, there were multiple pairs of twins swimming over her, she felt as though she might black out. The twins turned on Ron, who looked slightly worried but mostly angry. " What did you do to her?" Growled George. "It was an accident! I didn't want her to fall down the stairs!" Yelled Ron " Where did you want her to fall then!?" Suddenly the twins were upstairs and shooting jinxes at Ron while Harry yelled at him. Hermione wanted to stop the fighting but she needed to get to the hospital wing. Slowly and painfully she stood up and almost fainted at the pool of blood on the ground. She limped towards the portrait hole, wincing every time she put weight on her left ankle. She put her hand to the back of her head to try and stop the bleeding. 'I'm loosing too much blood.' She thought. She was about to go down the first of many flight of stairs when she heard a voice behind her. " Well well, what happened to you Granger?" She turned sharply and almost passed out. "Careful Granger, wouldn't want to crack that head of yours twice." Sneered Draco Malfoy, he was dressed in black dress pants and a dark green dress shirt tucked into them. "Beat it ferret." Hermione growled. A cloud of darkness swept across Malfoy's face before it returned to his regular calm expression. Hermione almost smiled, last weeks meeting with Professor Moody was obviously still fresh in Draco's mind. "Fine, I guess you don't want my help. Good luck getting down seven flights of stairs on your own." "I'll be fine." She growled back at him. With that she she went back to the task of getting downstairs, when she blacked out.

She woke up in a place she recognized as the hospital wing. But how had she gotten here? She sat up quickly and dark spots automatically started appearing in front of her eyes. "Careful there darling, you lost too much blood to be moving that quickly." Madam Promfry told her as she handed her a light pink potion. " for your blood." She explained before rushing back into her office. As Hermione drank her potion it all came back to her yelling at Ron, him pushing her, on purpose? No Ron wouldn't do that. But then again it wasn't exactly an easy shove either, and how could he had not seen the flight of stairs right behind her? She didn't want to think Ron would hurt her purposefully, but he had been known to become violent when he was angry. Last night he had raised his hand inches above Hermione's face before turning and punching his wall. She had finished her potion and set the empty vial on the nightstand. One question still in her mind, how had she gotten here? She remembered her conversation with Draco before she blacked out. Surely he hadn't helped her, had he? Her question was answered by a certain blond walking out of the bathroom on her right. "Oh good, your awake. Well has madam Promfry told you anything yet?" She shook her head. "Well you had a broken ankle and a cracked skull, she mended them both although she couldn't do much about the bruises." She looked at her wrists and the blue hand prints Ron had left there. "What exactly happened anyway?" He asked. Why would he want to know? Sense when did he care what happened to her? "I uh, fell. Down the stairs." She told him. She looked at his face and saw he was looking down. She followed his gaze to her wrists, uh-oh. "Stairs seem to have a strong grip." He said it so casually and he was waiting for her to explain. Instead, she pulled down her sleeves in a useless attempt to cover the bruises and changed the subject. " why did you bring me? I thought you didn't care what happened to 'filthy mudbloods' like me." " Well I don't but some old git in a painting started yelling at me for letting you fall. Nagged me the whole way down." He chuckled. "Oh, thanks anyway." She told him. "Ya, well I'll be leaving you. Potter and the weasel twins are here." He said as he walked out the door past her glaring friends. "Hermione are you alright?" Her friends all gathered around her after Draco left. "Blimey Hermione your wrists! Are those from Ron?" Harry asked. "Yes but I'm alright now, don't worry." "How did you get down here? And Why was Malfoy visiting you?" The twins asked. "Oh well he found me blacked out in our corridor and he said the paintings were yelling at him to help me." She smiled at the thought of paintings nagging Malfoy. She talked to her friends, all of them avoiding talking about Ron until madam Promfy made them get out telling them that their visiting time was up quite a while ago leaving Hermione to rest in the hospital wing, where she was stuck until tomorrow afternoon.

**how was did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me! Even if I only get one review ill be happy! Until we meet again! -Linds**


End file.
